Arigatou, senpai
by akachihuahua214
Summary: Cinta itu kadang semanis gula tapi ada saatnya juga sepahit kopi.


Disclaimers : Bukan milik saya yang jelas. Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing. Cuma cerita ini saja yang milik saya. Hohoho

Genre : boy x boy

Characters : Aoki Tsunenori, Akazawa Tomoru, Sana Hiroki

Warning : ini RPF! Gak suka gausah baca. hohoho

Summary : Cinta itu kadang semanis gula tapi ada saatnya juga sepahit kopi.

" _Otsukaresamadeshita!"_

" _Otsukaresamadeshita, Aoki san!"_ teriak beberapa staf kepadanya. Tsune berpamitan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Terlihat sedikit terburu-buru. Belum sampai ia melewati pintu ruang latihan, ia dengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Aoki san tunggu!" Tsune menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda manis berlari ke arahnya. "Boleh pulang bareng? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan Aoki san, kalau tidak keberatan." Pemuda itu tersenyum ragu, menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa memohon. Tsune melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. 'sempat tidak ya' batinnya.

"Kalau Aoki san keberatan tidak masalah kok."

Tsune nampak berfikir sejenak. "Um, sebenarnya.. bukan masalah keberatan atau tidak. Tapi aku sedang mengejar waktu."

"Ditunggu pacar ya?" goda pemuda itu.

Tsune mendelik. Sana, pemuda yang menggodanya mengernyit heran. Tidak merasa takut atau mundur seperti anak lain jika menghadapi mata seram Tsune seperti sekarang ini. "Kalau pacar aku mundur saja. Hehe" cengirnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bukan, sebenarnya aku ingin ke toko kue yang setengah jam lagi tutup. Asal sudah dapat kuenya aku masih punya waktu."

"Jadi, , boleh?"

Tsune mengangguk. "Ayo."

Segera ia langkahkan kaki keluar. Menyapa untuk pamit ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa aktor lawan mainnya. Sana berjalan mengekor di belakang Tsune, berusaha menjajarkan diri meski selalu kalah cepat.

"Aoki san suka kue ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."

"Ooo... jadi mau buat oleh-oleh sepulang kerja?"

"Hm." Tsune enggan menanggapi pertanyaan Sana.

"Apa.. aku berisik?" Kali ini Sana berujar pelan, merasa bersalah karena tak mendapat tanggapan sesuai harapan. Tsune menghentikan langkah cepatnya, menoleh ke arah pemuda yang mengekor di belakang.

"Lima belas menit lagi. Kalau jalannya jadi pelan karena aku harus berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, jadi sia-sia kan? Nanti kujawab semua pertanyaanmu. Oke?" Tsune menjelaskan pelan, berusaha tidak menyinggung pemuda yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun itu.

"Baik~" Sana tidak tersinggung. Sama sekali tidak. Ia malah tersenyum senang saat Tsune menatapnya barusan. Tangan Tsune reflek meraih tangan Sana, sedikit menggeretnya agar jalan lebih cepat. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Yosh~ dapat juga!" ujarnya riang saat menenteng satu kotak macaroon isi lima. Pemuda di belakangnya menatap heran. "Silahkan pilih yang kau suka."

"Aoki san mentraktirku?"

"Tidak mau?"

"Hehe, tidak mungkin. Kan jarang-jarang Aoki san mentraktir." Sana meringis mendapati Tsune yang meliriknya tajam. Diamatinya rak kaca tempat memajang beberapa kue, meski tinggal beberapa saja yang tersisa. "Ini boleh ya?" sambil menunjuk potongan _tiramisu cake_ yang berada paling ujung.

"Silahkan."

Selesai membayar, Tsune mengajak Sana keluar untuk mencari tempat duduk. Toko pun sudah mulai dibersihkan, tanda pengusiran secara halus. Di luar tampak lenggang, musim dingin bulan Desember bukan saat yang diminati orang untuk jalan-jalan malam. Tsune merapatkan syalnya, sambil melihat sekitar mencari tempat yang bisa untuk duduk.

"Aoki san, di sana saja!" Sana semangat menunjuk _food truck_ yang nampak menawarkan minuman panas. Tsune mengangguk, lumayan juga bisa duduk sambil menikmati sesuatu yang hangat di cuaca seperti ini.

Kali ini Sana yang memimpin jalan. Sambil menenteng satu kotak kue di tangan kanan, ia bersenandung. Tsune yang berjalan pelan di belakang menatap punggung anak itu. Bahu yang kecil, badan ramping, wajah yang manis menggemaskan seperti mengingatkannya pada seseorang. _'Jun, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?_ '

Jadi kangen kan...

"Satu _americano_ , satu _hot chocolate_." Tsune memesan sementara Sana duduk manis di kursi, alih-alih agar tidak ditempati orang lain selagi memesan. Meskipun kenyataannya tidak nampak orang yang akan menempati kursi itu.

"Ini." Tsune meletakkan dua cup minuman panas di meja. "Jadi, mau mendiskusikan apa?"

Sana menerima cokelat panas miliknya. Ia tiup perlahan sambil menikmati aroma manis yang menguar. "Hm, tentang obrolan minggu lalu. Kato san masih membicarakan itu sampai kemarin. Jadi aku ingin bertanya pada Aoki san langsung."

Tsune menatap pemuda di depannya. "Obrolan yang mana?"

"Itu... yang di interview minggu lalu?"

Dahi Tsune berkerut, mencoba mengingat dan mencerna bagian mana yang dimaksud pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kita tinggal bersama untuk membangun chemistry Bancoran dan Maraich selama latihan. Agar mesranya tampak natural." Sana mengecilkan suaranya, wajah yang kedinginan itu pun nampak tambah memerah.

Tsune tersedak kopi pahitnya sendiri, terbatuk dan sedikit membuat cairan hitam itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspresi yang juga mengejutkan Sana. Disambarnya beberapa lembar tissue untuk membantu Tsune membersihkan mulut.

"Maaf! Aoki san kaget ya." Tangan Sana masih sibuk mengusap mulut Tsune yang sedikit kotor.

Tangan Tsune terulur menahannya. "Biar aku sendiri saja." Diambilnya tissue itu, diusap pelan pada mulutnya sendiri. Setelah agak tenang, ia membenarkan duduknya untuk sedikit tegak. Sembari mengatur nafas pelan. "Jadi itu yang ingin dibicarakan?" Tsune mengawali jawabannya, Sana mengangguk dan meringis malu.

"Aoki san seperti diajak cewek tinggal bersama saja. Kagetnya berlebihan." Sana menggodanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Bukan begitu, tapi... memang iya sih." Tsune tertawa juga. Menyumbang senyum tampannya yang tanpa ia sadari membuat hati pemuda di depannya sedikit berdebar. Hei, hentikan!

"Jadi?"

"Tidak."

"Cepatnya kalau menjawab..." ada sedikit nada sedih dan tatapan kecewa, namun pemuda itu selalu mengakhirinya dengan gurauan. "Ada yang cemburu ya?" disenggolnya lengan Tsune.

"Ya,,, begitulah." Tsune meringis kikuk. Tak ingin bercerita namun harus menjelaskan. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan waktu dengan seseorang hanya karena aku terlalu sibuk."

"Orang special?" Sana menelisik.

Lelaki di depannya mengangguk. "Sana juga tidak mau kalau lama berpisah dengan Ryousei kan?"

Kali ini Sana mendongak, terkejut mendengar nama itu tersebut. "Dari mana-"

"Hei, jangan dikira menunggu sambil memakai syal rapat dan kacamata hitam itu tidak mencurigakan. Apalagi mobil birunya. Semakin berusaha ditutupi justru semakin terlihat jika tidak biasa. Dan tidak ingin orang mengenalnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Bibir Sana mengerucut. "Aku sudah bilang tidak usah menjemput, dia tidak mau menurut."

"Alasannya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, tak ingin menjawab.

"Karena tidak mau ada laki-laki lain yang mengantarnya?"

Mata pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, "Aoki san tidak punya _insight_ seperti Atobe kan?"

Tsune tertawa, tangannya terulur mengacak rambut kepala Sana gemas. "Karena jika aku adalah Ryousei aku akan berfikir demikian. Siapa yang tidak mau menjaga kekasihnya yang manis menggemaskan seperti ini pulang sendiri tanpa penjagaan? Ya kalau benar-benar sendiri. Kalau ada yang mengantar dan orang itu lebih keren, pasti semakin khawatir. Hahaha"

"Aoki san setengah memujiku dan setengahnya lagi tertular narsisnya Atobe. Jadi malas." Sana menggerutu, antara kesal dan malu.

 **Drrt drrt drrt**

Ponsel Tsune bergetar lama di saku mantelnya. Pemberitahuan ada telefon masuk. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut, melihat sebentar nama yang tertera di layar, lalu beralih ke Sana untuk ijin sebentar menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sana mengiyakan dengan cepat, Tsune sedikit memiringkan posisinya. Tak lagi menghadap Sana.

"Aku akan segera pulang kok. Iya, aku belum makan. Beli saja? Yasudah, aku yang belanja nanti, masakan Tomoru paling enak. Siap! Jya." Layar ponsel kembali gelap, segera ia masukkan lagi ke saku mantelnya. Senyumnya masih belum menghilang.

"T-tomoru? Akazawa Tomoru san?" Tanya Sana setelah Tsune kembali menghadapnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Hanya saja, aku dengar." Sana meringis sedikit tak enak hati jika terlihat seperti mencampuri pribadi orang lain.

Tsune seperti kecolongan, menoleh kanan kiri khawatir ada yang mendengar. "Ini rahasia, mengerti?" tak luput penekanan saat mengatakannya.

Sana mengangguk. "Juga tentang Ryou-kun. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu selain Aoki san dan Akazawa san."

"Kenapa Tomoru juga?"

"Memangnya Aoki san tidak akan cerita ke Akazawa san?"

Tsune seolah berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, macaroon itu untuk Akazawa san?"

"Begitulah."

"Permintaan maaf?"

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" Mata Tsune bergerak tak tenang.

"Jadi benar kan. Hihihi" Sana tertawa geli. "Ryou-kun juga begitu kalau habis berbuat salah. Suka memberiku kue manis, katanya biar yang pahit di hati jadi manis lagi. Memangnya bisa begitu ya?"

Tsune mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau memang bisa, syukurlah." Disambung senyum yang nampak mengembang dibibirnya. Teringat beberapa hari yang lalu sempat membuat Tomoru kesal, meski tidak terucap namun ia mengerti. Sudah hafal kebiasaan dan tingkah laku kekasihnya dimana saat dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Sana mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. "Sudah jam sepuluh ternyata." Tsune mengangguk, berdiri membenarkan mantel dan syalnya. Dibawa sekalian cup bekas kopi miliknya untuk dibuang.

"Dijemput?"

Sana menggeleng.

"Sedang bertengkar ya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Langkah mereka sejajar, Tsune melirik ke arah pemuda disampingnya yang tampak menunduk.

"Ryou-kun membaca interview majalah itu. Dia tidak suka bercandanya Kato kun yang dijawab Aoki san seperti itu."

"Aaaa, jadi masalah itu." Tsune mengangguk paham. "Tapi kenapa tadi aku dengar tawaran tinggal bersama?"

Sana mendecak sebal, "Habis dia marah dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Sekalian saja kan. Kalau memang sudah tidak betah pacaran dengan aktor yasudah akhiri saja." Suara itu berujung parau. Tsune yang cepat sadar segera mengulurkan lengannya untuk diusapnya ke punggung pemuda itu.

"Mau cerita? Aku bisa jadi pendengar jika mau."

Sana menggeleng. "Tidak, Aoki san sudah ditunggu kan?" Tsune masih melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu kecil Sana, berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun. "Maaf, aku terbawa emosi." Sana berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya. Mengungkit hal itu memang cepat sekali membuatnya kacau. Ia pun enggan untuk mengaku jika ia sendiri merasa sedih, berdalih ingin cepat putus untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tsune tak habis pikir jika dirinya menyetujui tawaran konyol tersebut. Yang benar saja, baru saja mengobati satu penyakit malah sengaja mendekati virus lagi. Tomoru memang pemaaf, jarang terlihat marah atau protes jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan. Sama-sama menggeluti dunia aktor membuat mereka menyadari jika yang terlihat itu hanyalah pura-pura. Meski ia sendiri tak menampik perasaan kesal ketika mengetahui kekasihnya akan melakukan adegan berciuman dengan gadis lawan mainnya di salah satu film. Hingga ia harus berpesan khusus pada Someya untuk mengawasinya jika terlihat sedikit intim dengan gadis tersebut. Balasan ejekan yang ia dapat pun tak kunjung reda meski sudah beberapa bulan berlalu.

Posesif? Mungkin. Tsune tak membantah, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya disentuh orang lain. Terutama seorang gadis. Karena jika itu lelaki, dirinya masih punya rasa percaya diri lebih untuk menarik perhatian dan memenangkan Tomoru.

Stasiun tak begitu ramai, Tsune melepaskan lengannya. Setelah melewati pintu tiket mereka menunggu kereta masing-masing. Jadwal kereta Tsune lebih dulu sepuluh menit dari kereta Sana. Ia menoleh pada pemuda yang kini nampak diam.

"Sana, ini untukmu." Diberikannya sekotak _macaroon_ yang tadi dibeli. "Pergi temui Ryousei sekarang, bukankah yang manis bisa mengobati hati yang pahit?"

Sana terkejut. "Tidak, itu kan untuk Akazawa san?!"

Tsune menggeleng. "Tomoru sudah cukup manis tanpa _macaroon_. Sana butuh ini sekarang, jadi ambilah. Untuk Ryousei."

"Ini saja belum kumakan." Kilahnya sambil mengangkat kotak yang berisi sepotong tiramisu miliknya.

"Tiramisu tidak semanis macaroon. Kurang manjur."

"Tapi kan-"

"Jadi mau tidak? Untuk Ryousei. Bukan untukmu."

Sana tetap bergeming.

"Anggap saja permintaan maafku, sudah membuatnya salah paham." Tsune masih menatapnya. Setelah sekian detik, uluran kotak kue bewarna pastel tersebut akhirnya diambil juga.

"Terima kasih."

"Temui Ryousei ya. Jangan malah pulang. Maaf itu tidak boleh menunggu lama."

Sana tersenyum, menatap Tsune lalu mengangguk. "Baik, Aoki senpai." Jempol Tsune terangkat menyemangati pemuda itu, tepat sebelum keretanya tiba. Segera ia berbalik arah setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa besok. Didengarnya teriakan dari belakang, "Akan kubuatkan selai strawberry untuk Akazawa san sebagai gantinya!"

Gerbong kereta nampak lenggang. Tsune duduk di samping seorang pekerja kantoran yang tampak lelah. Ia keluarkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan untuk seseorang sambil bergumam 'selai strawberry itu, manis kan?'

~ owari ~

#omake

Tomoru membuka pintu apartemennya, masih gelap. Tanda ia yang pertama pulang.

"Tadaima." Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, meski tahu tak akan ada yang menyahut ucapan salamnya.

Dihidupkannya semua lampu hingga seluruh ruangan nampak terang. Televisi dinyalakan agar tidak terasa sepi. Segera ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tiga puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi, sudah termasuk bilas dan juga berendam cukup membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Sambil mengeringkan rambut memakai handuk kecil ia bersenandung riang menuju dapur. Ia ambil sekotak karton susu dari dalam lemari es. Dituangnya ke dalam gelas kemudian membawanya ke sofa depan televisi.

Saat akan duduk, ponsel yang tergeletak di meja mengundang perhatiannya. Kelip lampu _notifikasi_ menariknya untuk mendekat.

 **Tsune kun**

 _Setengah jam lagi, jangan tidur dulu. Aku lapar sekali._

Tomoru tersenyum membaca pesan singkat kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dulu jika ia sendiri juga lapar. Meski tidak terasa, tapi memejamkan mata dengan perut kosong itu cukup berat juga bukan?

Tidak berniat untuk membalas, ia letakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. Saat akan duduk untuk menikmati segelas susu dingin miliknya,barulah ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Tsune kun cepat sekali. Kukira aku masih harus menunggu setengah jam lagi." Tomoru bergegas bangkit dan menyambut Tsune ke depan.

"Baru dibaca ya?"

Tomoru tersenyum lucu. "Tadi masih mode _silent_ , jadi tidak tau Tsune kun mengirim pesan."

Selepas menaruh sepatunya di rak, Tsune mendekat ke arah Tomoru. "Barusan mandi ya?" diciumnya pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Semakin lama semakin turun menuju telinga, lalu leher Tomoru. Membuat yang bersangkutan menggeliat menahan geli. Wangi shampo aroma lemon menguar di kepala Tomoru. Juga wangi sabun yang sudah bercampur dengan aroba tubuh Tomoru, yang sudah seperti candu bagi Tsune.

"Un, Tsune kun mau mandi dulu? Sini belanjanya aku bawakan." Bukan maksud menghindar, karena Tomoru hafal sentuhan kecil seperti itu adalah penyebab tertundanya rencana mereka, seperti memasak dan makan malam.

Tsune yang menyadari sikap kekasihnya lantas menghentikan perlakuannya. "Aku bau ya?" ucapnya sambil mencium sendiri bau badannya.

Tomoru tertawa, "Kapan Tsune kun bau? Parfumnya kan boros sekali. Wanginya sampai kadang bikin pusing." Kekehnya sambil menenteng tas belanjaan bahan makanan.

"Hei, itu menghina atau memuji?" Tsune mencubit hidung Tomoru gemas.

"Sana mandi dulu, aku akan masak." Dilihatnya tas belanja yang ia jinjing. "Benar-benar ingin _nabeyaki udon_ ya?"

Tsune mengangguk semangat. " _Nabeyaki udon_ buatan Tomoru kan juara! Buatkan ya?" Senyum tampan yang sengaja dibuat senjata itu berhasil melemahkan Tomoru. Meski Tomoru enggan menunjukkannya. Hanya anggukan, dan berlalu ke dapur.

Tsune berjalan menuju kamar, bersiap untuk mandi. Sebelum telinganya mendengar suara "Tsune kun cuma beli roti tawar? Selai atau saus cokelatnya mana?"

"Selainya menyusul. Baru mau dibuat besok."

Balasnya teriak dari dalam kamar. Tomoru hanya mengernyit heran.

'Memang Tsune kun mau membuat selai? Jangan bercanda.'

~ owari ~


End file.
